After Death
by Hamp24
Summary: Hashirama's Heir had a happy ending. Well, what if the ending changed and the Naruto from that story did die? How would the story turn in that instance? Let's find out. "I ain't fraid of no Ghost...except for when they try to devour my soul" (Alternate Ending to Hashirama's Heir)
1. Prologue

**Yo! My name is Hamp and you managed to find this story. How quaint. Two things, 1) Thanks for coming whether you stay or not. Still, want to express my gratitude. 2) This is basically a continuation of my first story. Sort of. Just a different reality if he did die at the end. Trust, you don't have to read that to get this though. You just need a base Naruto and Bleach(duh) background, know this Naruto had Mokuton, and that's about it. Think he had violet eyes too and that'll continue. You can read the other story if you so choose. It'll give you a nice background of said Naruto but won't be necessary to be known. Maybe. Who knows if you do or don't? I do, duh. Because I made the story. Alright, all this has been a waste of your and my time. Apologies for that. To future Hamp fans and of course my current Hamp fans, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach. BECAUSE I OWN BOTH! BWAHAHA*cough* I'm lying. Please don't sue me. Well, to be honest, even if you did... you'd only get debt. Cause that's all I got. And apparent illusions of grandeur.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _No one wants to die. I'm sure of it. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. Such faith and belief that your creator, paradise, and eternal life are all waiting after death. Yet all of us, yes even those with that belief, strive to not die. Try as you may though, death is an inevitable occurrence._

 _No one has ever escaped it. I most certainly did not. And that is most certainly as it should be. I couldn't live forever. That existence, never experiencing death, would be torturous and undoubtedly lonely. So I was granted that peace when my soul finally left._

 _Now when I said that eternal life waited for one after death, I didn't realize it had some actual merit to it. I died. But here now, I am alive. I can feel. I can fight._

 _I can't tell you how. Because I don't even know. I don't even know how much time has passed. Only that it's been at least a lifetime, maybe more, since I died and I've walked in this apparent afterlife. Only thing I can tell you now is that I aim to find a new reason to be alive. A new reason to feel. A new reason to fight. One that will-_

"Someone is thinking hard..." purred a sultry voice huskily.

 _"Heh. Every time I try to have a profound thought..."_ thought a blonde-haired man as he looked at the interrupter of his 'enlightened' thinking. A dark-skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes leaned back from kissing him gently as he just smiled. "Good morning to you too Yoruichi-chan."

"Ah Ah Ah Naruto-fukutaicho. Yoruichi- _taicho_ to you when I have this haori on," replied Yoruichi flaunting said haori as she looked down at the feral face of her lieutenant. His violet eyes shined with such mirth that they made Yoruichi's spine tingle. But she had to keep her captain face on. "Keep that up and I might have to reprimand you."

"Well I wouldn't want that," said Naruto watching the goddess of a woman straddle him as he laid in his bed. His hands easily skimmed up the sides of her abdomen, touching the soft skin beneath her clothes, while his eyes never left hers. "But maybe just this once...Yoruichi- _chan_."

A melodious laugh came from the woman atop him as she just shook her head. That laugh stopping when she placed her forehead against his.

"You'll regret that Fukutaicho." said the goddess giving him a deeper kiss this time.

 _Shihouin Yoruichi, a goddess indeed. That's not just a term to describe her beauty even though it could. No, she's a full-fledged Shinigami. This beautiful woman_ _is the embodiment of death? No way right? Yes way. Life was easy. I didn't know that was the case until I experienced death._

 _(Flashback - 1840 A.D.)_

 _"Why would Yamamoto-soutaicho send me out to check something like this..."_ thought Yoruichi taking steps toward the location her commander sent her. Literal steps that covered extraordinary distances. _"This is going to be a waste of time. But he asked if I could use Shunpo to get here. Wonder what the rush is?"_

Flash stepping her way to land on a building, Yoruichi reached the location the disturbance was called from. Yoruichi looked over the top of the building to see nothing but beat down pluses. Same scene that Yamamoto said he'd been told from other disturbances. Someone or some people would get rowdy and some person was taking care of it.

 _"Soutaicho should be thankful there's someone around to stop senseless violence like this. I guess he just wants to thank whoever it is."_ thought Yoruichi leaping down to the incapacitated men's level. Smacking one awake, Yoruichi prepped to ask him. "Who did this to you all?"

The man groaned a bit before looking up at Yoruichi. He seemed like he was dying because his Reiryoku was minuscule. He'd live but this was just another trait their mysterious vigilante left. Which made interrogations hard as the man simply groaned again before passing back out.

 _"Who could do something like this?"_ thought Yoruichi before turning sharply. Fist inches from a man's face, Yoruichi blinked before her features softened. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"...No harm done Shinigami-san." replied the man with a nervous bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "I just heard your question and thought I could help since that guy doesn't seem able to."

Yoruichi's eyebrow rose at that. Seems this unassuming Plus saw what happened. Better than nothing. Yoruichi just nodded as if telling the Plus to go ahead.

"He was amazing. I thought he was like you Shinigami-san but he said he was a ninja. Not a shinigami." said the Plus.

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see. He had a facemask covering his nose down and a hood over his head."

"I see. I have to report this back. Thank you for your help..." trailed off Yoruichi getting the Plus to jolt.

"Oh! Right. Naruto." said the Plus with a smile on his face.

"I'll be sure to write that name down on my report _vigilante,_ " said Yoruichi getting Naruto's smile to falter when she thrust a punch at his face. He caught the punch off reflex and frowned at the smirk the woman gave him. "So you really are him."

"How'd you figure out? You look like you already knew before I caught your punch."

"Your Reiryoku. I see why Soutaichou wanted me to come. Any other Shinigami may not have noticed your suppressed Reiryoku." said Yoruichi vanishing in a shunpo. "But I'm not any other Shinigami. You suppressed it too low. A normal Plus's Reiryoku is higher. Not to mention, you snuck up on me too easily."

"Heh, seems I made mistakes. Your doing though. You made it here too fast..." trailed off Naruto this time.

"Shihouin Yoruichi. Captain of the 2nd division." stated Yoruichi still standing behind Naruto since her earlier shunpo. "I need you to come with me."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not necessarily. I just need to find out how you're handling all of these scuffles. All over the Rukongai." said Yoruichi both amazed and surprised at the man before her.

Amazed at how calm he was to have someone just stand behind him. And surprised that he didn't seem the least bit worried about having a captain being that someone standing behind him. He knew what a Shinigami was. He had to know what a captain level Shinigami could do.

"You could just ask me here. I'd rather not go to the Sereitei."

"Why?"

"They'll try to make me like you. And I was apart of a system like yours when I was a human," said Naruto still staring forward with Yoruichi behind him. "I didn't like it then. So many problems. I probably won't like it now. I just want to find my lover, my family, and my friends before living blissfully away in this new existence."

"You won't find her or them," said Yoruichi catching a brief blast of reiatsu from the man before her. It was a small slip but the pressure exuded was immense before he got it back under control. "It's how it happens. Sometimes even dying at the same time, souls may not be reunited. It's extremely rare to be with the people you knew before coming here. Essentially impossible."

 _"So I may never find Yugi-chan? My parents and siblings? My teammates? Guess all these years searching were wasted."_ thought Naruto before feeling Yoruichi reach a hand out toward him. "Please don't. If you try to take me there, I will be forced to fight you. And I really don't want to do that."

"I'm sorry. I have orders." said Yoruichi.

"Of course you do," said Naruto vanishing in shunpo. Yoruichi looked surprised at that before catching him several houses down. "Tell your captain commander to leave me alone. I didn't want to go there when I first entered this place. And I don't want to come now."

Yoruichi watched Naruto shunpo once more before a smile came to her face. She was always a fan of a chase. It wasn't much of a chase though because she caught up to him within several districts.

"Your Shunpo is fast. But you chose the wrong person to outrun," said Yoruichi standing back before Naruto. "How does one get so fast without training at the Academy?"

"Who taught the person that taught you Shunpo? Who taught them? And so on and so forth." asked Naruto rhetorically. "Is it hard to believe someone figured this out without guidance when your forefathers did the same?"

"Hmm. I guess it wouldn't be. Just rare." replied Yoruichi allowing her own reiatsu to pour forth feeling Naruto's own come spilling out.

Naruto knew this was a bad idea. This woman was a captain. Not only that, she was faster than he was. Normally when he did something like this, he had time to get away. Not this time though. He felt that woman coming and knew there was no way he'd escape by the time she got here.

Sadly, trying to hide didn't work either. They just had to send a captain, didn't they? That old dude must really want him now. He hadn't tried so hard since he first spoke to Naruto all those years ago. What changed?

Him sending a captain the caliber of the woman before him did make Naruto feel special. But also didn't detract from the fact that a captain, an extremely beautiful one now that he really looked, was here to retrieve him.

"Prepare yourself."

"I'd rather not."

Too bad words weren't going to save him. Yoruichi appeared before him with punches thrown in rapid succession. Naruto managed to dodge them all except for five. Five may seem like a high number but compared to the other 58 punches in that same span of time that he escaped, five was definitely good.

Not good enough though as he was sent reeling backward down the street. Sliding to a stop, Naruto had Yoruichi on him immediately.

 _"She's too fast. I won't win this without doing major damage. I really don't want to."_ thought Naruto doing his dogged best to avoid as many strikes as he could. Especially those from her legs. Good Kami they were powerful. _"And so smooth and slender when they're not screaming to take my head off. She just had to be beautiful didn't she?"_

"This fight will be over soon if you don't stop gawking at my looks," commented Yoruichi kicking Naruto into the air with three successive kicks even though he blocked. Yoruichi watched him soar through the air before a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head. _"He's actually doing amazing. Not that I'm going all out but still. It's impressive he hasn't folded yet."_

Yoruichi watched Naruto continue to soar through the air before realizing she didn't kick him that hard. He should be on the way down by now. And then she thought if he could use Shunpo, he could probably walk on air as well. How cheeky of him to try to get away.

"Please stop," said Naruto while he turned with a sharp kick. He saw Yoruichi floating a few feet away from him as he sighed. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"You're too slow to even touch me," said Yoruichi not alluding to how close she was from actually getting hit. His timing was impeccable but it wouldn't help when she was leagues above him in speed. "I don't want to hurt you either. But I will if you don't surrender."

"I can't. Not now. I have to keep searching for them. I believe your earlier words but I've never been one to give up." said Naruto grabbing the sword attached to his back.

 _"This must be his zanpukuto..."_ thought Yoruichi looking at the small sword. It was rather plain looking, looking like the standard sword any shinobi would have except for the 10 feathers hanging off the end of it. She wasn't worried about it though. _"Just because he managed to activate shunpo and can air walk doesn't mean he is in touch with his weapon. That takes years to master only through training-"_

"Shinra Bansho: Jubi (The Whole of Creation: Ten Tails)"

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the release. Kind of because he could actually release his sword. But that wasn't the only reason her eyes were so wide. The reiatsu that poured out was absolutely absurd. That absurdity coming with a Shikai that looked terrifying.

Naruto's sword grew in size to about the same size as him. The name of the blade, Jubi, made no sense because the sword was in the shape of a large, double helix. Like a DNA molecule. He twirled the blade several times before giving her a grin as Yoruichi noticed his eyes were golden now along with his whisker marks now three bold, black lines.

"I really didn't want to release this. My zanpukuto is rather picky about me dicing up women," said Naruto letting his reiatsu flow even stronger. Yoruichi began to sweat at the reiatsu pouring forth as she could see the sword vibrating. Naruto grew a tick mark on his head before he looked at it. "Well, I haven't needed to use you. That's why you've been sealed for so long. Using you is overkill against damn near everyone I've seen here." continued Naruto as Yoruichi watched the sword vibrate some more. "What? What did you say about my mom? You just wait until I get out of here. I wish you were only Kurama again..."

Yoruichi sat baffled at the scene before her. One of the strongest Shikais she ever felt was coming from a man arguing with his own sword. She should have attacked him but she was basking in the intense spirit pressure coming from him. Which stopped when Naruto turned his golden eyes to her having finished his argument.

"Apologies about that. Jubi is right and he does deserve respect. So, where were we?" questioned Naruto before remembering. "Right. Getting away from you," said Naruto as he pointed his sword at Yoruichi. "It has been a pleasure but I must be going now. Nice meeting you Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi waited for an attack to come from Naruto but nothing came. He just simply floated within eyesight while grinning at her. Deciding finally to just knock him out because she was sure he could take it, Yoruichi shunpo'd before ax kicking him with force. Her foot made contact but he just popped out of existence in smoke like he was never there.

Yoruichi's eyes widened at that as she was sure she felt him there. The captain blinked a few times before realizing she was alone.

"Naruto huh? You actually managed to trick me," said Yoruichi standing in the air alone. She couldn't help but smile realizing he mustn't have traded places with some kind of clone while she was gawking at his reiatsu. "I don't fail missions. Good thing there isn't a time limit to this one." continued Yoruichi pinpointing Naruto's fading Reiryoku in the distance. "I have your pattern and I won't go easy on you anymore. You won't escape this time."

 _(1844 A.D.)_

"Stop picking at it."

"My uniform is itchy..."

"You're going to wear it. And you're going to like it.."

"I'd rather wear you"

"..."

"..."

"...No." said Yoruichi. "You're not my type."

"Not your type? What is your type then? Urahara?" questioned Naruto absentmindedly ignoring the glare he got from the woman walking beside him. Eventually turning to her, Naruto held up a finger. "You've said that since I've met you. Give me one reason why I'm not your type."

"Just one?"

"If you can find one."

Yoruichi looked at the man beside her as she actually took time to take him in. He was exotically good looking thanks to the whisker marks but good looks weren't a sin. It's why she could regularly be around him. His face was nice to look at.

He was arrogant to a degree but to be honest, he backed it up every time. In that case, that arrogance could be viewed simply as confidence. And confidence was sexy to Yoruichi.

Smart. Funny. Strong. Had eyes that were pretty. The violet was beautiful and Yoruichi, with her purple hair, had a thing for that particular color. Tall enough. Took care of himself. Had the determination to find his loved ones from his past life that was admirable when she really thought about it. And the list went on and on. He was perfect. Yoruichi would have considered him too perfect except he had one major flaw.

"You're a liar."

"A liar?" A nod being his answer as the two of them continued walking. Yoruichi continued walking without a word as Naruto rose an eyebrow. "No elaboration?"

"You didn't ask for an elaboration Naruto- _kun,_ " said Yoruichi with a shine in her eyes before she vanished in Shunpo.

"I think I'm in love with her," said Naruto aloud continuing to walk normally. Feeling his sword vibrate on his back, he frowned at what it said. "Yugi-chan isn't here Jubi. But you're right. I'm a Shinigami now, but I'll still find her. I'll find them all."

 _(1850 A.D.)_

"Why don't I like him?" questioned Yoruichi looking in on a spar between Naruto and a member of her personal guard.

"Because he's a mysterious megalomaniac with a face too pretty to be any kind of warrior. Past life or current," stated Yoruichi's lieutenant, Omaeda Marenshino. "Plus, he stopped fawning over you."

Yoruichi peered her gold eyes to her partner before turning back to the spar.

"His face isn't that pretty. It's just..feral is all. And he still fawns over me. He's just been looking for his lost love from his time as a human." said Yoruichi. She'd seen him continuously scan areas during his trips in the Rukongai if he were ever with her. "He said he was sure he could find her if she was anywhere near him. But he's been around this place almost entirely and nothing." continued Yoruichi before getting back to her original point. "It has to be the mystery thing right?

"I never got why he was mysterious. I only said that because you do. Guy seems like an open book."

"Exactly. No one should be so open."

"Heh. Maybe. But then again, does anyone know about his human life?"

"I don't know. I feel Yamamoto-soutaichou knows," said Yoruichi watching Naruto defend the activating of her guard's Shikai. A spar betwixt he and one of them was normal. Only he'd never faced this particular guard and it interested Yoruichi to see how it would go. _"He's much stronger than anyone you've faced my little bee."_ thought Yoruichi before returning to the conversation. "When we first met, he said Yamamoto-soutaichou asked him to join and he declined."

"Wow. He declined Yamamoto-soutaichou? That's crazy. But wait..." said Omaeda looking down at Naruto. "How fucking old is he then? Soutaichou has been running this place since B.C. When could he have asked him since then because he rarely leaves? If ever."

"Exactly. Does that make him almost 2,000 years old in here?" questioned Yoruichi. "His recanting of his human life isn't recorded, which would predate A.D. And you'd assume he's lying but he didn't need much teaching. None at all really. All of his abilities and powers come from his actual human life. Even his zanpukuto did. So he says."

Omaeda's eyes widened at that before looking at the actually mysterious man going toe to toe with a guard. Now Omaeda was curious to the dude in his division. But then he lost interest almost as soon as he got it.

"I'm retiring soon. Make him your lieutenant. He's stronger than me for sure. Has the others' respect. And it'll give you a chance to learn more about him."

"I'll think about it," said Yoruichi watching Naruto release his zanpukuto finally to combat his opponent's.

"Shinra Bansho: Jubi," spoke Naruto as his sword shifted, his eyes turned gold, and the whisker mark scars on his cheeks looked more pronounced. The guard gawked at the reiatsu that poured forth before gritting her teeth and lunging at him. _"Mokusatsu Shibari (Smothering Binding)." _ The guard froze immediately several feet before him as several branches spawned around them before wrapping them up tightly. Their body was locked and paralyzed in the incredibly strong wood. "Give up."

 _"Silent Kido use..."_ thought the trapped guard. _"How does one attain Reiatsu, skills, and power this fast...Yoruichi-sama wasn't lying."_

"Heh. Speed clone. They really are indistinguishable Soifon-san." said Naruto moving casually to block the gauntlet stinger from Soifon's zanpakuto with a curve of his own blade. He then turned abruptly, surprising Soifon that he knew where she was, only to nab the hood of her uniform. "Pretty girls such as yourself shouldn't hide their beauty."

Naruto watched a blush rise to Soifon's cheeks that she played off by the reddening of her face into anger. He was only smiling as Soifon began to steadily stab and thrust at him over and over. To no avail though as he continued to dodge smoothly. He was making this look like child's play with the smile ever present on his face.

 _"How does one attain power so fast? He shouldn't be this good."_

"But I am this good. And who said I ever got strong fast?" questioned Naruto sending Soifon skidding back when she blocked his powerful counter slash. "I tried to tell you. Tell you all. The human me did stuff like this. This only feels like an extension." continued Naruto before the ground began to quake a bit as he thought he next attack. _"Jukai Kotan (Nativity of a World of Trees). " "_We called this, Reiryoku, Inton (Yin Release) in my day. It sucked but I've finally gotten it down after all these years and it is really isn't that much different."

"It still makes no sense. If you're here, how come no one else comes from your time?" questioned Soifon dodging the sudden spawning of a forest that came abruptly and rapidly swarmed around her. Soifon shunpo'd several times before she appeared before Naruto and stabbed him cleanly. "Where are the rest of your archaic people?"

"A question I haven't found the answer to," said Naruto watching a butterfly mark appear on the area Soifon stabbed him at. "I've been searching for them but nothing. No luck so far."

Soifon watched Naruto not register the stab wound to his chest. A stab that came with her Shikai's special ability to kill in two strikes. That was one but he didn't look any of the bit concerned.

"You're dead. The second strike will kill you." said Soifon looking in Naruto's eyes.

She wasn't really going to go through with it but simply let him know he would have been dead. Sadly, Soifon wasn't privy to all of Naruto's abilities. Soifon removed her stinger gauntlet and reared back for the second step only for Naruto to vanish in a poof of smoke. Soifon was confused at that because he was definitely right there. She felt her blade stab into him.

"What? What just happened?"

"My Shikai," said Naruto with his sword at Soifon's neck. "Let's me create a tangible clone of myself. We called them Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). Guess I'll call them that here too now that I think about it."

"I know you were there until you just disappeared. An illusion of that scale?"

"Mine isn't an illusion. Just a clone. You just never noticed me switch places with it when it appeared because my reiatsu was more important." said Naruto watching Soifon turn to look at him now that the spar was over. Seeing her curious gaze, he smiled. "Something I can help you with?"

"Show me your Bankai."

"Sure."

"I mean only if it's not too much trouble. I just would like to know how strong- Wait What?" started then stopped Soifon when his causal response met her ears.

"I said sure. No harm in knowing. We're on the same team here and it'll be good for you to know to some extent my full power right?" said Naruto pausing for a moment. "Not like mine does catastrophic damage until I myself do something. Plus, Jubi hasn't been flexed in a while and loves to show the 'muscles'."

He was standing stock still and Soifon was even more confused. Would he just show his ultimate move without asking for anything in return?

 _"Who are you?"_ questioned Soifon in her head. Yoruichi and Omaeda were both thinking the same as the black haired guard. _"He really is doing it..."_

 _"You ready Jubi?"_ thought Naruto looking at the double helix sword.

 **"Of course. But please stop calling me Jubi. My name is Kaguya."**

 _"Right. Forgot that I found that out when I truly met you during the Academy."_

And it was true. Naruto had never truly met his zanpukuto's spirit other than seeing the ten tails itself. He'd figured out his Shikai and Bankai without truly knowing his sword. In the wasteful Academy that taught him things he already knew, he actually met Kaguya. She was the Jubi itself.

Weird as far as Naruto thought. He could clearly see the Jubi standing mightily behind this goddess looking women. She told him all about herself and while Naruto didn't like the take over the world part, he got over it because she couldn't do it anyway. Especially now. So, she was just his friend and ironically his sword. Go figure.

"Tenpenchii (Natural Disaster Befalling Heaven and Earth)"

Soifon's was blown back, skidding back dozens of feet, at the release of Naruto's Bankai. If anyone that thought his Shikai's release was terrifying, his Bankai made that look kitten soft. His power rose tenfold like most Bankai but continued rising as the ground around him began to crack significantly.

A black flame began to cover Naruto from the sole of his feet that steadily grew to outline him. The pressure exuding from Naruto continued to increase as time passed. Soifon felt like she was suffocating from the power and would choke on the air if-

"Naruto."

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-soutaichou." said Naruto immediately quelling his bankai. His sword shifted back into its sealed state as Naruto looked at Yamamoto. Naruto himself reverted back to normal as he saluted the captain commander. "Always amazes me how fast you move."

"I'm glad it does. However, I need you for a moment," said the man. "If you would follow me."

"Sure thing Yama-jiji." replied Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Yamamoto.

 _"Kid's getting cordial with me is he? A bit disrespectful... but I kind of like the grandpa thing"_ thought Yamamoto internally as Naruto followed behind him grinning all the way.

Soifon just shook her head at the immense spiritual power she felt. There was nothing stronger she'd felt in all her life. Maybe Yamamoto's own compared but otherwise, no comparison at all. Looking to her master and the lieutenant beside her, Soifon saw the both of them just as astonished. Soifon looked back to where Naruto left as Yoruichi just nodded.

"Yep, he's definitely the next lieutenant when you're gone Omaeda."

"You sure? That guy's going to be a captain. I still can't move from that." said the man visibly shaking. The power was so strong it managed to paralyze him off presence alone. "If that guy can do that. What is he like when fighting?"

"Definitely my next lieutenant because I plan to find out"

 _(Present - 1900 A.D.)_

Still connected at the mouth with the pretty captain, Naruto's hands traveled to the woman's backside before giving it a firm squeeze. That got the Yoruichi's eyes to open wide as she abruptly stopped the kiss and looked at him sternly.

"I thought I told you that place was off limits fukutaicho?"

"I figured if I was already in trouble for the 'chan' thing, why not you know? Not like I can be in trouble twice."

"No, but you can be in more trouble. Now get up." said Yoruichi before feeling something poke her. Looking at the source, Yoruichi just smiled and wiggled atop it. "You're already _up_ I see."

"Yeah, it's your pretty little fault though." said Naruto sitting up and getting Yoruichi to smile warmly at him.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty."

"No, I know you're pretty. Because you're absolutely gorgeous Taicho." said Naruto getting a peck on the lips for the compliment. "But you're right. I do have to get up. I'm supposed to meet gramps in thirty minutes."

"That you do. Hustle up."

"Will do." said Naruto removing Yoruichi from his lap before giving her another peck on the lips and scampering off to the bathroom.

Yoruichi sat rubbing her lips from the earlier kissing and marveled at how every time set her spine tingling. He was magical especially with how he just appeared in her life those years ago. And hearing the shower kick on, Yoruichi wanted some more of that magic. Too bad he had an important meeting to go to.

"Hey Naru, let me help you. You might take too long otherwise."

Yoruichi slyly made her way to aid Naruto in his shower. Which wasn't helpful at all because the shower took well over an hour and the lieutenant was mightily late to his meeting. He did find solace during the verbal reprimanding from Yamamoto thanks to the image of his pretty little captain laying blissfully satisfied in his bed.

 _I may have found my new reason to be alive. My new reason to feel. My new reason to fight. I've been given another purpose in this after life finally. And I don't plan to lose it like my first one. I'll miss you Yugi-chan, I still pray we meet again. Until then, I must live on. And live on I shall._

* * *

 **And Pow, right in the kisser. A prologue. Hope you enjoyed. Before anyone asks, no Yoruichi isn't the femme fatale for this one. Maybe.** **She is important though. But not the pairing, maybe. Is it Yugito still? Idk, she might not even be in this story. Or is she? You'll all just have to wait to see what I do. It might surprise you. Review if ya liked it. Review if you didn't and tell me how I can do better. Until next time.**

 **-Hamp**

 **A/N: Redacted 27 August 2018 for inconsistency.**


	2. Empty Once More

**Hey, I'm still here surprisingly. Chapter Two. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Word to Kharaki Takan. You, Kharaki, will know why by the end of this chapter if you remember your review last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Empty Once More**

"Royal Guard?"

"Yes, the zero division. You've been requested."

"Heh..." said Naruto as he sat before Genryusai, the captain commander of all the shinigami.

The scarred and old face of the bald captain commander looked at Naruto consider what he just said with closed eyes. Genryusai could see Naruto mulling over such a thing and he couldn't blame him. It wasn't just a promotion. Naruto's afterlife would change forever were he to accept.

 _"You're immensely powerful Naruto-fukataicho. You know this. It's why you were considered before becoming a captain."_ thought Genryusai watching Naruto turn his violet eyes to him.

"I don't have to answer this right away do I?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the man before him. "Cool, didn't think I had to. Is this why you came to find me after not caring what I did when I first declined?"

 _"Perceptive too."_ thought the captain commander with a nod. "The Central 46 needed to replace a disgraced and discharged member and they've always known you existed. They asked for you personally those years ago. So I got you."

"Pfft, don't make it seem like it was that easy. Plus, Yoruichi-chan got me. Not you"

"By my command. And while we're on Yoruichi-taicho, I believe she also got you to be late too." spoke the old Shinigami getting an exaggerated gasp from Naruto.

"I'm appalled," replied Naruto coolly after his very animated gasp. He'd already been verbally reprimanded for being late. He'd thought they were past this. "Never knew you were one to be stuck in the past pops. Plus, Taicho was the one who got me up and reminded me I had to come here."

"I'm sure she did."

"She...actually did. You should have a little more faith in your captains soutaicho."

"I do. It's just hard these days." said Yamamoto as he peered his eyes outside his office window.

Naruto frowned because he knew exactly what the old man was talking about. Well more accurately, who the old man was talking about. Urahara Kisuke, once captain of the 12th division. Naruto shook his head as none of what happened with that man made sense to him but it really didn't matter. The verdict had already been given and the captain and the other guilty parties were getting what was coming to them for their actions.

 _"It still feels off but..."_ thought Naruto briefly before stopping. He'd already thought long and hard about this and with no other facts to go off of, Naruto figured things were as they should be. Which was why he stood before turning to leave. "Don't let the actions of one skew your opinions of others. That's not fair to those who've never let you down," said Naruto before shrugging. "Not like you needed to know that. If that's all you had?"

"It is, you're dismissed."

Naruto nodded before stepping out of the office. Hands in his pockets, Naruto took to walking aimlessly. His mind was once again occupied by the events that'd occurred. Before he could recant those events though, he was tackled hard to the ground.

Normally, he'd be mad at such a thing. Mainly because he wasn't paying attention and got blindsided. But looking at the beautiful face of the culprit, that anger vanished immediately.

"Hi Rangiku-chan," said Naruto getting a glare from the woman atop him.

"Don't hi me _Naruto_ ," spoke Rangiku as she stared down at the man beneath her. "You don't get to just 'hi' me..."

Naruto smiled at the clearly agitated woman atop him as he took a moment to glance at her appearance. And she still looked as amazing as when he was first introduced to her. Even in the Shinigami uniform she was wearing. Probably due to the large amounts of cleavage she showed whilst wearing hers.

Like any red-blooded soul, Naruto gave an appraising look at the woman's bosom before returning to her clearly angered face. Naruto just gave a smile before proceeding to find out why she was angry with him.

"Alright, so what's the-"

"-You're leaving and didn't even tell me?! I had to find out through the rumor mill!"

"Wait... say what now?"

"The Royal Guard, you accepted the position," said Rangiku as her glare softened to turn into a pout. "How could you just leave like that? We just met and-"

"-I didn't accept the position." cut off Naruto before the woman could really get going about something that hadn't happened. Where did she get that information from? Naruto, himself, just found out not two minutes ago. "Who told you I accepted the position?"

"Oh, that's just what everyone figured when we knew you'd been recommended. No one has turned down that promotion that I know of," informed Rangiku noticeably chipper now that she knew Naruto wasn't going to leave. Which he hadn't actually said because he never said he declined. Just that he hadn't accepted so-"Wait, you didn't say you said no."

"Because I didn't. I'm thinking it over. I have a week to decide." said Naruto watching the woman's mood shift back to sad. The look was seriously waning on Naruto because he'd always been a sucker for girls. Especially ones as beautiful as the one he was looking at. _"She's way too pretty to pout. It's almost irresistible. If she asked me to I'd cut my arm off with a spoon. And she prob knows that..."_

"So you are leaving..." said Rangiku with a sniffle that was practically a haymaker to Naruto's conscience. He was ready to march back to Yamamoto and decline right now until the woman's mood shifted again to one of determination as she clapped her hands. "Well, it's settled then. I'm going to find a reason to make you stay!"

 _"I can think of two."_ thought Naruto resisting the urge to say that aloud and eye the woman's chest once more. _"She reminds me of Tsunade-ba. But ba-chan is family so no. Maybe Terumi Mei. Yeah..."_

"Right then! By the end of the week, I'll have the solution to keep you from going," said Rangiku rising to a stand before waving to Naruto. "Until then Naruto-kun!"

Naruto laid on the ground for a moment longer until he felt ready to rise into a sit. Looking around, Naruto could see numerous male Shinigami around eyeing him. Eyes that held much envy because of who just flattened him and proceeded to sit atop him for a good few minutes.

 _"Yes, let me feel your jealousy. I eat it up."_ thought Naruto eyeing them all back with a smirk. _"I'd been drowning in it if I told you all what I did to Yoruichi an hour ago. I won't but just know..."_

Oh, they did know without being told. All of them could feel that Naruto had something more awesome to share by way of his deepened smirk and grew insanely more jealous. And then simultaneously, all the men, including Naruto, stopped with their nonverbal pissing contest as Naruto looked forward and saw his captain walking up to him with an eyebrow raised.

"There you are. We have things to do," said Yoruichi as she helped Naruto to his feet and watched him dust off. "Why were you just laying there?"

"Oh you know..." said Naruto vaguely without even answering. Because Yoruichi actually didn't know but couldn't delve into it further because they had things to do. Mainly due to Naruto reminding her of such things. "Things to do. Shall we?"

"We shall," said Yoruichi completely disregarding the fact Naruto weaved pass her question.

Yoruichi led Naruto away as the blonde turned back to all the men earlier and continued with his smirk. The jealousy he could feel exponentiated and he was loving it. He could even hear grumbles about newbie Shinigami stealing all the women and felt even more victorious. No greater feeling than being the alpha male to one's contemporaries. At least for Naruto at that moment.

 _(That Night)_

"You know you don't have to carry me right? I could have walked," informed Yoruichi despite being nestled comfortably on Naruto's back piggyback style.

"Of course you can. I, however, am a gentleman taicho," replied Naruto back as he walked the two of them through the second division barracks. The division the two of them ran. "I wouldn't be comfortable with you stumbling home. You were drinking earlier and in good conscience, I couldn't allow you to go home alone. Who knows what is out here?"

"We do. It's our division. And I had one drink."

"All it takes."

"Of milk."

"Not just any milk taicho, _warm_ milk. Which has been proven to make those who drink it sleepy," informed Naruto getting an eye roll. Yoruichi's eye roll preceded a yawn that she frowned at when Naruto smirked. "My point exactly. Thus, this is justified."

"Mhmm. You're only doing this because you want some after mission nookie, huh?" questioned Yoruichi getting Naruto to gasp and stop before turning his head to her. Yoruichi didn't care one bit about his 'shocked' reaction to her words. "Say you don't."

"I'd say I'm offended," said Naruto restarting his walk as he spoke. "Try to do a nice thing for my captain and apparently I have to have a hidden agenda. Pfft. I'm above such things Yoruichi-chan."

"Mhmm." hummed Yoruichi bringing her mouth close to Naruto's ear and whispering softly. "I was hoping you'd say yes. Because I was really hoping to..." Naruto's violet eyes widened at that as he turned his head to Yoruichi so fast it looked like his neck snapped. He frowned though as he could see a Cheshire grin forming on his captain's face. "I knew it."

"Hmmph..." grumbled Naruto at being had. But what male wouldn't in that scenario. Shihoin Yoruichi was a damn goddess, literally and figuratively. "I shouldn't be penalized for being a man."

"Too bad. You are. And you will." said Yoruichi with a smile as she placed her cheek next to Naruto's giddy at getting him. "What's our score. Yoruichi 192, Naruto 190?"

" _1_ _91_. Don't tell me you already forgot about during the mission."

"Wait, you mean..." started Yoruichi picking her head up to remember. Figuring out what he meant, Yoruichi looked down to see Naruto smirking. "You can't seriously be counting that."

"Oh, I am."

"I shouldn't be penalized for being a woman."

"Too bad. You are. And you will. 192, _1_ _91_ Pretty Lady. And I'll be getting my point back soon," said Naruto getting a frown out of Yoruichi before she smiled. Naruto smiled too before stopping abruptly. "Right then, we're here."

"No, we're not. We aren't even close," said Yoruichi knowing where they were. They still had another five, ten at Naruto's slowed pace, minutes till they reached her home. That was until Naruto flash stepped several times and they were promptly in her bedroom. "Hmm, your shunpo is getting faster."

"It's always been faster Taicho. I just like to let you think I'm that much slower than you," said Naruto looking at his captain expectantly. Seeing her confused stare back, Naruto motioned with his head down. "We're here. You can get down anytime."

"Oh..." noticed Yoruichi as she did just that. She'd been enjoying that. He had been too she thought so why'd he hurry- _"Oh you aren't slick..."_

"Yes, I am. Goodnight _taicho_ ," said Naruto with a knowing smirk. Turning, Naruto walked himself clean out of Yoruichi's room. He didn't get far before a delicate hand grabbed him. "192-192."

"Yeah Yeah...get in here."

Naruto just smiled as he was whisked back into the room with the pretty woman as the door slammed shut.

 _(Even later that night)_

Laid in the bed of his captain, Naruto slept blissfully underneath the covers. That was until an alarm sounded out that woke him. Violet eyes slowly opened and when he looked around, Naruto found himself to be alone. A sinking feeling fell upon him as he got up slowly from the bed. An earlier conversation played through his head as he wondered where his bed mate had disappeared to.

 _Soutaicho asked you to join the Royal Guard?_

 _Mhmm, that's what the meeting was about._

Naruto got dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt as he stepped outside with his sword to find out what the alarm was for. He could see numerous Shinigami sprinting to their formations as Naruto vanished in a shunpo to his post. Only thing was, Yoruichi wasn't at hers. Which caused that sinking feeling to deepen further.

 _That's such a big promotion. You think you'll leave?_

 _I haven't given it much thought really. Do you want me to?_

Violet eyes looking aimlessly into the distance, Naruto stood quietly as the cool wind breezed past him. Having arrived ahead of him, Soifon turned to see her lieutenant looking at apparently nothing.

"Fukataicho, where's Yoruichi-sama?" questioned Soifon getting Naruto to look at her.

 _No, I don't want you to. I'd probably never see you again._

 _Aww, you like me a little bit huh?_

"I don't know...but I can probably find out," said Naruto releasing his Shikai. Soifon's hair blew back at that release but she didn't falter otherwise. She'd grown accustomed to the absurd amount of power that Naruto possessed. "While I search, what have you heard Soifon-chan?"

"That Yoruichi-sama broke Urahara-taicho out of confinement...but...but that can't be. Right?" questioned Soifon hopeful as Naruto closed his eyes to focus.

 _I...do. I like you a lot. And I don't want you to go._

 _You...do? And you're admitting it? Well, I guess that settles it then._

Naruto expanded his greatly enhanced senses in his Shikai as he found Yoruichi immediately. And based on what Soifon just said, that rumor seemed true as Urahara was indeed with her. Roughly a dozen others were too but only Yoruichi mattered to Naruto at the moment.

"I found her. She's quite a distance away though. Even Shunpo would take quite some time from where we are."

"Shouldn't we still go get her? I don't think she'd ever do these things but if she's not here..." said Soifon lowly before shaking her head. "I don't want to think about it."

"I don't either," agreed Naruto looking in the direction he could feel Yoruichi in. "I'd rather know."

 _Wait, you're not going to go? Naruto-kun I don't want me to be-_

 _Why not? You're worth it Yoruichi-chan_

"Tenpenchii," said Naruto releasing his Bankai as Soifon quickly put up a guard. She'd have been blown away by the potent release like the numerous 2nd division shinigami around her if she hadn't braced for it. A black void opened in front of Naruto that he stepped cleanly into before vanishing. "Yomotsu Hirasaka (Underworld Slope Hill)"

Stepping out the back of his void placed Naruto ten feet from Yoruichi. She was dressed in an orange shirt and black pants with a beige neck warmer slid up to hide the lower half of her face. She stood before a portal and turned to notice Naruto looking dead at her. Her golden eyes widened at his seemingly instant arrival there but she should have known. Especially with what that'd just finished saying to one another.

 _I'm worth it?_

 _More than anyone has been in 2,000 plus years. I won't leave you._

Naruto watched Yoruichi for several long seconds before she suddenly appeared before him in a shunpo. She pulled down her neck warmer, stood on her tippy toes, and planted a sweet and loving kiss on the man's lips. She held the kiss for an eternity before ending it and backing away. Yoruichi shook her head no before disappearing through the portal herself. Her presence gone entirely once the portal destabilized and vanished.

Naruto simply stood by himself as he eventually quelled his Bankai. Numerous Shinigami arrived at the scene moments later as Naruto simply turned and walked away. Some wanted to get his attention but could feel now wasn't the time.

 _Promise?_

 _I promise._

* * *

 _(101 years later - 2001 A.D.)_

 _"That feeling...it's back again. The emptiness."_ thought Naruto with dim, violet eyes as he looked out the window of the home he stood in. _"A century even and yet I still feel this way..."_

His life span as a soul made one hundred years feel like a year in retrospect. Which was probably why he felt such a way. All of his years searching for a reason to exist and the moment he did, it was all taken away from him in one swift night. The Hollowification Incident they'd dubbed it.

Urahara Kisuke, Tsukabishi Tessai, the Visored, and Shihōin Yoruichi. The first two being responsible for the Hollowification of the third party and the fourth helping all of them escape before their punishments could be given. For some reason, Naruto was left out and didn't find out what'd happened until it was basically too late. The lack of reasoning, proper goodbye, or anything left him feeling hollow, no pun intended, once it really sunk in.

Naruto's growing apathy was palpable from that day forward as nothing seemed to brighten his eyes again. But he had a duty. As the lieutenant of the 2nd division, Naruto was its substitute captain until a replacement could be found. Yamamoto gave him the nod to become its actual captain because the man surely needed to restock his units. The incident taking a many of his officers in the process.

Naruto knew he was powerful enough and had plenty of influence to lead the division in the aftermath. Everyone knew he'd been selected to join the Royal Guard, which he declined eventually, but it was still prestigious enough to give him ample credence to a captain's position.

Even still, he didn't have the heart to do so. Which was why he declined that promotion too and when Soifon was deemed worthy enough to lead, Naruto merely left. Not even when no one was watching. He literally just walked out the front gate.

He heard whispers of his needing to be in the Maggots Nest for abandoning his post so soon when he told the Gotei 13 of his decision. Naruto scoffed at such an idea. Like he was ever going to stay in a detention center and Yamamoto knew it. Which was why the captain commander simply allowed the former ninja to leave.

Naruto didn't wander far before finding out what he wanted to do for the rest of his second life. That thing being nothing. Naruto was going to do nothing. Simply waste away his afterlife now that he felt there was no reason to keep existing if those reasons for existing decided to leave him when he found them.

According to Naruto, there was no better way to waste away one's life than to be inebriated at all times! Yes, lucidity was an escape that Naruto was more than welcoming to these days. And there was no better drinking partner, that he knew, than-

"Hmm, you're up early" came the voice of the person he was thinking of.

Shiba Kukaku, a rather beautiful woman with green eyes and long, messy black hair covered in bandages. She was wearing a white skirt and a provocative red robe that exposed her ample bosom. Most noticeable though was her missing right arm as she walked in with bags in her only hand.

"I'm more than willing to help you know. Even if I was still asleep." said Naruto walking over to the woman to alleviate the bags from her. Seems she went grocery shopping as Naruto set the bags on the counter. "I'd have woken up."

"Right, I'm not that helpless but thank you," said Kukaku watching Naruto to make sure he was putting the groceries in the correct place. She then wanted to know why her houseguest/roommate was awake "So, what's got you up so early?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's...a little after noon there Whiskers." said Kukaku after checking the time. She ignored Naruto's deadpan stare at the nickname as she continued. "You usually only wake up when the sun goes down and then fall asleep before it rises. So, what has the foxy vampire up?"

Naruto continued staring at Kukaku as the girl didn't seem to mind one bit. Stare all he wanted, she was going to keep calling him Whiskers or something pertaining to a fox. He had honest whiskers for the Soul King's sake.

Whiskers that Kukaku found extremely adorable. She just wanted to touch them at least once. Sadly, Naruto never allowed her to. Even when he was in an alcohol-induced coma he'd stave off all her advances. It was infuriating but she'd get him some day. Oh, yes, she would.

"...They're not whiskers. They're scars. And to answer your question, I haven't been able to sleep since yesterday." said Naruto returning to putting the groceries up from his stare that didn't bother Kukaku anyway. "This feeling has been bugging me since yesterday and I don't know what it is." continued Naruto setting aside an apple as he finished up. Grabbing a knife and the apple, Naruto turned to see attentive green eyes from the beautiful woman. "Feels like something big is about to happen. But I don't know if it's a good big or a bad big. That's what's agitating about it."

Kukaku watched Naruto walk out of the kitchen as he began to slice off a piece of the apple and eat it. Kukaku nodded at what he said before deciding to offer her own words. That was until she saw something out of the corner of her eye that froze her. Especially considering Naruto looked dead at the thing she spotted. A simple black cat that was escorted into the home.

The cat froze spotting Naruto as it saw him looking intently at it. Kukaku eyed Naruto warily as she saw him walk over to the cat and squat down. The two men who apparently walked this random cat in were silenced by Kukaku before they could say anything.

"Hey, little buddy. Can you feel it too?" questioned Naruto looking at the golden-eyed feline. The eyes were weirdly familiar as the cat simply stared at him. Naruto looked at his apple before slicing off a piece. "Want a bite?"

The cat continued looking at Naruto before conceding and merely nibbling on the bit of apple. Naruto smiled thinking nature still bended to his will before scratching behind the cat's ear. Turning to Kukaku, Naruto saw the girl frozen stiff.

"You alright over there?"

"...Huh? Oh yeah, it's just...uhhh...I feel like making ramen tonight." said Kukaku getting Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Ramen!"

"Hmm, Yes, Ramen. But I didn't pick up any ingredients."

"No Ramen..."

"Nope, no Ramen. But, if you go and get the ingredients I'll make it for dinner tonight."

"Ramen!" shouted Naruto before then eyeing Kukaku suspiciously. She detested Ramen and went out of her way to make sure Naruto never ate it. So, why all of a sudden did she want to make Ramen? "...why?"

"Because I feel you deserve a treat. You've been doom and gloom and I want to cheer you up!" said Kukaku smoothly still getting a squinted eyed look from Naruto.

Naruto continued petting the cat beside him, mildly ignoring the pleased sounds coming from it, as he stared down Kukaku. Naruto looked at the woman's hung calendar for a brief moment, noting the date was the 2nd of August, and realized it was nowhere near his birthday. Or any special occasion for that matter. Was she trying to get rid of him?

Too bad for Naruto, he'd have stuck around to find out if Ramen wasn't such a powerful distraction. Which it was, for him at least, as Naruto sprung to his feet and promptly vanished off to the store to get the ingredients for his favorite food. Kukaku let out a breath when she saw him leave before turning to the cat Naruto had been petting.

"Shihōin Yoruichi, it's been a long time," said Kukaku before looking past the cat to see a group of kids all laid out. "Who's the kids you brought that Naruto just trampled over?"

"Hi, Kukaku. I need a favor." spoke the cat getting a smile to appear on Kukaku's face.

"Of course you do. Is it complicated?" questioned Kukaku getting the transformed Yoruichi to nod. Kukaku's smile widened as she nodded her head. "Good, I don't get out of bed for less than. Tell me about it. And also why you didn't reveal yourself to him."

Yoruichi let out a sigh before getting down to business.

 _(Later that night)_

Faces sat, varying from disgust to interest, as they watched Naruto practically inhale a large cake mixing bowl full of ramen. The blonde tilted the enormous bowl up before loudly gulping down the soupy broth that remained.

"Has he even taken a breath?" asked a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"I don't think so. That's his fourth bowl too." spoke a dark-skinned boy with shaggy brown hair.

"That has to be some kind of record." commented a rather pretty girl with orange hair and a simply delightful demeanor.

Naruto sat the finished bowl down before licking his lips. Smacking said lips several times audibly, Naruto nodded his head before looking at the three people who spoke. All three being humans that he'd been acquainted with upon his return.

 _"Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Inoue Orihime."_ thought Naruto looking at each teen before looking to a corner to see an orange haired boy kind of brooding in it. _"And Kurosaki Ichigo. And they're all here to go and save their friend, Kuchiki Rukia. Such a gallant tale that'll be if they don't die."_ continued Naruto in his head before nodding. "My answer is no."

"No?"

"Yes, no. I won't be helping you," said Naruto getting Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"We didn't ask you to help us. Kukaku was the one that told you why we were here. We don't even know you."

"Orihime was about to. But you're right, you didn't ask and plus, you all wouldn't need me anyway," said Naruto getting them to all look at each other confusedly. They really hadn't asked for his help, even though Orihime really was about to, and didn't care who he was since he hadn't done anything for them. He was rather rude with how he spoke though. "If you need me, don't come to find me. Because I don't want to help."

"...We still didn't ask you," commented Ichigo as Naruto gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, remember that you didn't kid."

And with that, Naruto stood before grabbing a bottle of sake and exiting the room. The four humans all rose an eyebrow at Naruto's randomness before turning to Kukaku. The woman simply shook her head at his actions.

"Sorry, he's normally better than that. Or well, was," informed Kukaku getting really only interest from Orihime at that.

"What happened? He seems so bitter to be so young."

"Oh, he's not young. He's actually well over 2,000 years old. And when I first met him, he was much more tolerable. He had a reason to exist." said Kukaku looking in the direction Naruto walked off to. "About one hundred years ago, that reason left him and he hasn't been the same. It's a shame really, you'd have really enjoyed his help. He'd have been about the best help you could ever have."

"Still didn't ask for it. And I probably won't." commented Ichigo getting Kukaku to roll her eyes.

"Trust me brat, that guy could probably save your friend by himself."

"Him? He's a drunk that's been bitter for 100 years. What can he do?" questioned Uryuu readjusting his glasses. "I can't even sense any reiatsu coming from him."

"Yeah, that's because he's...you know what, it doesn't matter." started Kukaku before standing and looking at all of them. "Show me you all can turn your Reiryoku into cannonballs. I want no accidents tomorrow."

The humans all nodded and followed the one-armed woman to show her they could. Ichigo having a tougher time than his friends. Having watched the entirety of the scene, Yoruichi in her cat form made her way to follow Naruto the moment the kids all headed outside. She eventually found him in his room laying down in bed.

Yoruichi was silent as she could be but Naruto turned his eyes to her the moment she walked in. Yoruichi stopped but continued when she saw Naruto gesture to his bed. Hopping up, Yoruichi curled up next to the shirtless Naruto as he petted her gently.

"You think I should help those out of their league kids?" questioned Naruto looking to the cat who merely looked back. Naruto nodded his head before laying back down. "Yeah, they'll be alright without me. If not, who cares anyway? I sure as hell don't anymore."

 _"Oh, Naruto-kun..."_ thought Yoruichi watching Naruto slowly nod off. She transformed back into her human form as she curled up next to him. _"I care. And apparently, I cared even when I first met you..."_

The world seemed to distort for Yoruichi as she found herself still laying next to Naruto but in an entirely different scene. She was looking up at him the same way and he was sleeping just as soundly. The only thing was, Yoruichi now had fair skin and blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

 _"I am the reincarnation of your first love..."_ thought Yoruichi as the world distorted once more and returned to how it originally was. _"I'm going to tell you what happened, I promise. Just give me some more time to figure out how to say it.."_

* * *

 **And that's a chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll back eventually. Ciao**

 **-Hamp**


End file.
